The Fifth Location
by Oliver McFly
Summary: 4 kids wake up amnesiac in very wide-spread locations. All they can remember are screams, blinding light, their names, that they know each other, and a skeletal D-shaped building that haunts their dreams. And yet, there is one other kid who is part of their team...a kid whose whereabouts remain unknown. When or where are they?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Guys, this is my first intense epic EF fic! Please forgive the shortness of this chapter and also thanks to Aliqueen16 for the title!**

Multiple screams. A flash of blinding light. A huge thud. A skeletal building shaped like a D. The images, detailed but fast, caused a piercing shriek. A teenage boy of around 18 with messy hair, tattered clothes, and a scratched face was sitting up in a barren bed. He was in a dome-shaped room. The boy grabbed a photo. It was himself and 4 others, three boys and two girls. He recognized them. He didn't know there names, but he was sure he knew them. The boy then looked at the third boy. He didn't know that one. Not at all, he was sure of it. He tried to think of who he was. he knew his name was O…Oscar?-No, it was definitely Oliver, Oliver what? Oliver…Bernstein? That was it. He looked outside. In the distance, he saw the skeletal remains of a building shaped like a D. Oliver was shocked. "What is that place?" he asked over and over again. He knew it was connected to his past. The past…which he knew nothing about. He recognized one girl to be his girlfriend and the boy he recognized was his best friend. He then plopped on the bed and began to cry, punching the head of his bed. To his shock, the bedpost collapsed. He had super-strength! Oliver busted the window-ice, not glass- and grabbed a bottle of perfume that he had had in his pocket. He wasn't sure where it had come from. He smelled the perfume. It had a different smell about it. This smell amplified his systems-there was only one person it could belong too. Oliver ran and ran. He noticed that not everything was post-apocalyptic. Mainly the D-Tower and its surrounding buildings-if they had been buildings. He ran towards the tower, not sure what it would hold. Oliver saw a card dropped on the ground: "Property of Rodissius" it said. The name sounded evil. Oliver tried to piece things together. Maybe an evildoer had come in and wrecked everything? Still, so many unanswered questions. Oliver saw a few sparks of electricity and plasma on the buildings. He knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" asked the manager, a spiky-haired man with dark glasses-was he blind?

"Uh, my name is Oliver? I lost my key…" Oliver started.

"Oliver, it's really you!" the man exclaimed. "Come on in."

"Who are you?" asked Oliver, uneasily.

"I'm Douglas." said the man. "You don't remember? Something bad must've happened…"

"But wait, how come you're still here if the building is a skeleton?" asked Oliver.

"The building isn't a skeleton, silly." Douglas laughed. "Sit on the couch." He motioned towards an old pizza box.

"Are you…delusional?" asked Oliver.

"No, of course not, Ollie dear. Have a cookie." said Douglas, offering him a stone with several nails in it.

"Sure…" said Oliver. "Sorry, Douglas." He knocked Douglas out and felt himself flying. It was rather cool. He felt himself flying miles and miles…and then he stumbled down. Deep into a fiery crevice. The last thing he heard was a voice gasping, "Oliver?"


	2. Chapter 2

The evil man smirked. "Taste my wrath!" he exclaimed, a flash of blinding light going all over the place. Screams were heard. The humongous building loomed in the distance. A lava-filled underground cavern was all that could be seen. A slightly chubby boy of 17 with black hair was inside. He was extremely confused. His memory was blank, except his name, Kazimerias Duncan, the light, building, screams, the evil guy…and his friends. His 3 friends, His best friend, his crush, his other best friend. Kazimerias didn't know what to do. He was alone, isolated. His friends were likely dead. All he had was a deck of cards. "What do I do, what do I do/" Kazimerias asked himself. He decided to play Solitaire, although he wasn't sure how he knew how to play that, but no details about his life. Kazimerias played and played, until he caught sight of a flying boy overhead. Kazimerias ducked as the boy fell in. A splash of recognition came over Kazimerias as he noticed the boy's tall hair, scrawny stature, and stripy clothes. "Oliver?" he gasped. Oliver, as that was the boy's name, said nothing. Kazimerias went over and asked. "Oliver? Oliver?"

"Kaz?" Oliver asked. "Kaz, can it be you?"

"I am Kaz," said Kaz. "And you're Oliver. But-"

"How do we know each other?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know," said Kaz, "I know I know you, just like you know you know me. What do you remember?"

"Blinding light, evil guy, loud screams, D-tower…" Oliver listed.

"That's all I remember along with…" Kaz began.

"Our friends!' the boys said in unison.

"We had three others, right?" Kaz asked.

"No, 2. I'm sure of it," said Oliver.

"Two…girls?" asked Kaz.

"Yes, that's it!" said Oliver. "We need to find them."

"Oliver, do you think it's interesting how I ended up in a lava pit?" asked Kaz.

"I think we are superheroes, and I ended up in an ice dome." said Oliver.

"I think it's supposed to be cool, being superheroes, but I'm not sure…" said Kaz.

"You know what's even more interesting?" asked Oliver.

"What?" asked Kaz.

"Fire and ice are two of the four elements!' said Oliver. "The elements could connect to where our team has ended up."

"How do you know we were a team?" asked Kaz.

"Just an instinct," said Oliver. "The other elements are earth and water, let's see where the next body of water is…."

"Deal," said Kaz. The two friends took off and flew around the city. "The D-building!" Kaz exclaimed, pointing to the remains of the once-magnificent tower.

"Oh, poor Douglas, " Oliver muttered, seeing him being taken to the hospital by two ambulance drivers. He and Kaz went faster and faster. After they reached the lake, Oliver heard shouts. He swooped down and saw a girl. "Help! Help!" the girl creamed. Oliver grabbed her. "Thanks for saving me," said the girl. "Wait…Oliver is that you? Kaz?"

"Can it be? Skylar?" asked Oliver, the girl's blonde highlights making him nostalgic.

"What the heck happened to us?" asked Skylar as the three friends came in for a landing.


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar Storm looked worried as her boyfriend Oliver and friend Kaz pulled her out of the water. "What the heck happened to us?" she asked, clearing some water out of her clothes.

"Skylar, what do you remember?" Oliver interrogated.

"D-Tower, flash of light, evil guy named Roddissius, Douglas's mind-" Skylar began.

"Wait, Douglas?" asked Oliver. "That delusional guy who has a connection to us?"

"You know where he is?" Skylar asked.

"Douglas is in a hospital unconscious," Oliver admitted.

"Why was Douglas knocked out?" Kaz asked, the usual smile and good nature that he usually had was gone, replaced by seriousness and confusion.

"That was me. He tried to give me a stone full of nails and said it was a cookie." Oliver told the two as Skylar shook her head.

"That's messed up. But I think he might be important to finding the rest of our team."

"Wait, we have a team?" Kaz asked as Oliver nodded.

"There was a picture I saw when I woke up, it had all of us in it, but it had another boy and another girl in it, and they looked really alike, siblings most likely. But we need to talk to Douglas."

"More importantly, figure out what's wrong with him." Skylar added.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they made their way through the desolate landscape, the three friends began to wonder about their one-or was it two-other friend(s).

"We just have one more member, her name starts with a B," said Oliver. "That boy must have been an outsider."

"Maybe he is on our team," said Skylar. "He is wearing the same suit as us,"

"But it's impossible for me to remember him," said Kaz.

"Then let's just not decide something at this moment. We have a job to do." said Oliver.

A period of silence followed, until Skylar shouted, "Centium City Hospital, this must be the place!" They were in front of a large white building that was still intact.

"What's a Centium?" asked Kaz.

"Don't know, but apparently we live in it." Oliver replied.

"I'll knock on the door," Skylar proclaimed.

"Sounds good," Kaz and Oliver agreed. Skylar then proceeded to knock on the door.

"Yes?" asked the man behind the desk, rather suspiciously, as the three walked in.

"My name is Oliver Bernstein. These are my cousins, Skylar and Kaz Davenport. We have to see my uncle, Douglas Davenport, it's rather urgent." Oliver lied.

"Well, since you are family, I will let you go take a look at him. He's in Room 201." said the man. The trio leaped over to a hidden spot.

"Thanks," said Oliver. "Skylar, run. Kaz and I can fly..."

"What's wrong with an elevator?" Skylar questioned. "There's one right in font of us."

"Nevermind then," said Oliver, pressing the button. The way he said it caused Skylar and Kaz to giggle. After they boarded the elevator, got to floor 2, and left it, Oliver was taken aback by a sign. "It says "Damaged Minds Ward." I hope Douglas can tell us all we need to know."

"Me too," agreed Kaz. "Are we all in? Let's go investigate Douglas."

"I'm in," said Skylar putting her hand on Oliver's.

Kaz put his hand on theirs', and they all exclaimed, "It's time to discover who we are..for real." The group then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Douglas sang.

"Oliver, Kaz, and I," said Skylar.

"Come in, I made cookies," said Douglas.

"Not this again," Oliver groaned. He looked inside. "Douglas is lying in bed, his Vision Goggles are pointing at the ceiling, and I think he's reliving a traumatic experience."

"Wait...it must be our past!" Kaz exclaimed.

"We need to act along with him." said Oliver.

"Good idea," said Skylar.

"Er, Douglas..." Oliver asked. "How did you bake cookies? Didn't you go blind?"

Douglas didn't reply, but instead picked up a mental health measuring device. "Oh, Donald gave me awesome vision goggles. Want the cookie?"

"Uh, sure..." said Kaz, taking the mental health measurer.

"Oh no.." Douglas gasped. "Look at this newspaper..." He pulled out his medical record, still with a blank expression on his face and sitting in the bed, as if he was barely alive.

"Um, Oh no, Roddissius is back," Skylar ad libbed, hoping that that was what had surprised Douglas the day of the incident.

"We must get armed! Everybody suit up! Where are the others?" Douglas exclaimed, taking a glance around.

"Right here," said Oliver, doing his best to change his voice.

"Now, now, where are your suits? Suits?" Douglas asked. Although he was clearly not looking at them, it felt best to play along. Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar grabbed extra hospital gowns.

"They're on," said Kaz.

"Good, go guard Mission Command." said Douglas. To create that illusion, the three walked around the room. Skylar then jumped out the window, and flew back in, making a grand entrance. "I am Roddissius, and the Arcturion Space Rock has returned my powers to me!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Oh no, Roddissius!" Oliver screamed.

"I may have powers again, but I still want my revenge...you gave me a fake superhero list!" Skylar yelled, laughing.

"You'll never get the real one!" Oliver argued.

"Oh, yes I will!" Skylar smirked.

"How?" asked Douglas.

"By this..." said Skylar, taking out an ice bomb Oliver had given her.

"A bomb-no! Why?" Douglas asked.

"So there will be nothing left to stop me from annihilating all the superheroes, which I will still do." Skylar explained.

"NO!" Kaz and Oliver screamed. Skylar screamed too.

"Taste my wrath!" Skylar exclaimed, dropping the ice bomb. It shattered, causing light (really Kaz's fire) to go everywhere. Skylar shoved Douglas into a space portal as he was about to be burned alive, then Oliver put out the flames. The three friends looked outside and saw Douglas confused, walking around on the ground. They flew down, and tried to talk to him.

"Douglas, you okay?" asked Skylar.

"N-No, what happened?" asked Douglas.

"Roddissius attacked, you were unconscious, they put you in the hospital..." Oliver began.

"Fascinating," said Douglas. "I feel very weak...can't quite think straight..."

"Don't worry, Douglas," Kaz assured him. "We'll get you fixed in no time."

"Wait...how are you three alive?" asked Douglas. "Where's Bree?"

"The light force wasn't strong enough to kill us. It basically just scattered us everywhere," Oliver explained.

"We each ended up in elemental locations," Kaz told Douglas. "Fire, water, ice..."

"As for Bree, we don't remember anything about her, except that we know her and what she looks like." said Skylar. "We didn't find her yet."

"The four elements, eh?" asked Douglas. "She must be in the earth somewhere..."

"Oh, great, Douglas," said Oliver. "As if we weren't always there,"

"Also, Skylar, you're from another planet so..." Douglas began.

"Oh yeah, I forgot good ol' Caldera!" Skylar exclaimed. "My home!"

"Calderas are volcanic features..." Kaz remembered. "I wonder, since Skylar was in a round lake and Oliver was in a spherical ice dome, could Bree be in a toned down version of a volcano, like a..."

"A mountain!" Oliver realized.

"Great idea, Ollie," said Skylar, giving him a kiss.

"Oooh..." Kaz teased.

"Let's go," said Oliver. "Douglas, those are mountains, right?" he asked, pointing towards some large cylindrical objects.

"Yes, they are," said Douglas.

"Good," said Skylar.

"Hold hands, you two." Kaz laughed.

"Of course we will," said Oliver. They all burst out laughing.

"I'll super-speed you to the mountains," said Skylar.

"Wait, how did you know you had that superpower?" asked Oliver.

"Just remembered," said Skylar, grabbing the boys and speeding to the mountains.

"Help! Help!" A voice screamed.

"That's gotta be Bree!" Kaz yelled. They flew up, and sure enough, there was the one girl who had to be Bree.

"BREE!" Kaz exclaimed, hugging her long and hard.

"Who's in love, now?" asked Oliver. Kaz elbowed him.

"Whoa, guys what happened?" said Bree, after Kaz finally let her go.

"This evil dude named Roddissius scattered us everywhere and tried erasing our 've found each other, and now we're all back together," said Oliver.

"No, we're not," said Bree.

"What do you mean no, we're not?" asked Skylar.

"We have another team member," Bree dramatically admitted, pulling out the team photo. "This guy...he looks like me."

"Your brother?" asked Kaz.

"I don't know. We need to ask Roddissius. It's the only way." said Bree.

"Oh, it's on." said Oliver, holding out his hand. "Let's go figure out what the heck is happening. Hands in?" The others put there hands in.

"The Elite Force is coming for you, Roddisssius," Bree chuckled. "And it's a good thing I brought my GPS."


	4. Chapter 4

"There it is," Bree proclaimed as Davenport Tower came into view. "Our home."

"It's so..lonely," Skylar cried, looking at how desolate and sad the building was.

"Don't worry, Skylar," said Oliver. "We're going to find Roddissius and everything will go back to normal."

"But our other team member-" Oliver began.

"Wait a minute..." Kaz realized. "I heard Douglas mutter about somebody going shopping...maybe that mysterious dude who none of us remember."

"So what you're saying is, he survived!" Skylar realized.

"Then where the heck is he?" asked Bree.

"Let's look after we've gone through our home." said Oliver.

"Agreed," said Bree, Kaz, and Skylar. The team approached their abandoned home. What was especially sad was that, while the building was devoid of exterior panels and windows, the floors remained, with furnishings that seemed to have been abandoned and covered with rubble. Damaged furniture was scattered around, jumbled and crushed. The penthouse on top was fully intact for some odd reason. "That penthouse must be important." Oliver remarked.

"No kidding," said Bree. "Skylar, make a space portal to get us in to that place. I'm scared we may get splintered or electrocuted or worse."

"On it," said Skylar, opening the portal. Once they had stepped out, they did a double take. Oliver looked at the humongous hole in the middle of the floor.

"Don't anyone fall through it!" Oliver warned.

Kaz flew over and landed to the beaten up couch, exclaiming happily, "Here, the cookies Douglas gave me before Roddissius arrived!" Kaz began to chew one of the cookies, but the couch then gave way, leaving Kaz hanging from the remaining wood, dangling over the apartment below.

"Kaz, hold on," said Oliver, pulling him back up.

"Well, the kitchen chairs and table have been knocked down and broken, the dishes are shattered, the appliances and cabinets are intact, but useless." Skylar noted. Bree then noticed a pile of rubble in the living room. On top were bloodstains, android parts, nails, and stones. "This is scaring me," Bree admitted.

"Me too," said Kaz. "But upstairs couldn't be much worse..." Unfortunately for Kaz, he jinxed it. The staircase cut off in the middle, rubble filled the hall, and an indoor swimming pool had flooded. "Well, there's not much up here that's worth salvaging," said Skylar.

"Wait, look at this!" Oliver gasped, holding up a video tape. "It says "R and R are at 128th Street".

"One of those must be Roddissius!" Bree figured.

"Well, let's get to 128th street and find him..." said Kaz.

"Not yet," said Bree, holding him back. "We need to get to Mission Command."

"Mission-what?" asked Kaz.

"Mission Command. The place where Mr. Davenport-" Bree started.

"Who?" asked Kaz.

"My uncle, Donald Davenport," Bree explained.

"Wait, Bree, how do you remember him?" asked Oliver.

"I dunno, I just do." Bree shrugged. Skylar noticed a device on the ceiling that was pointing directly at Bree's head.

"Maybe because of that?" Skylar guessed, pointing it out.

"Let's see, now, Bree, do you have any siblings?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, my brothers Adam and Chase and Daniel, and my step-cousin Leo." Bree replied.

"Fascinating," said Oliver. "Step aside, Bree. We need to test something."

"Alright," said Bree, going over to the lonely chair where Kaz was sitting and putting her arm around him. Kaz then smiled, causing Bree to giggle. Oliver stepped under the ceiling device, and said, "My mother is the evil villain Mr. Terror-hey, my memory _IS_ back! Kaz, Skylar, now you go."

"Alright," said Skylar, going under the device as Oliver left. "My evil friend Scarlett came from Caldera and kidnapped me." She got off, while the others clapped. Kaz then took his turn. "I have 11 siblings..." he recalled, then stepped off.

"Yay, we have all our memories back!" said Bree. "Hands in."

"This is getting to be a habit," Kaz sighed, putting his hand in. Skylar and Oliver then proceeded to do the same.

"Now," said Oliver. "We need to go get Roddissius. Let's go." The others nodded.

"Look at my GPS," says Bree. "Just like the video tape."

"Off we go," said Oliver, as he and Kaz got into flying position, while Skylar and Bree supersped. They were about to give Roddissius his comeuppance, when Kaz asked Bree a question.

"Who is that guy who was in the photo?"

Bree replied, "Oh, that's my brother, Chase."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, Chase." said Kaz, noticing they were at the subway station.

"Yeah, him. Why are you saying his name like that?" asked Bree.

"Because I still can't remember him," Kaz admitted.

"Peculiar," said Bree.

"You think that's peculiar?" Oliver asked. "Why would Roddissius want to restore our memories after removing them?"

"Be quiet," Skylar whispered. "I hear voices."

From inside the subway station, a man said, "There was motion under my memory wiper."

A younger voice, belonging to a teenage girl, asked, "Was it Chase Davenport?"

"Yes!" said the man happily. "I detected a bionic person!"

"I hope he didn't notice the machine's fatal flaw." the girl replied.

"Why would he? Wiping his memory would wipe his super-intellect , too! Ha ha..." the man laughed.

"Let's review the scenario again. After you scattered all of Chase's friends everywhere-" the girl began.

"I installed the memory wiping device to erase Chase's memories when he cam home from the grocery store. Wonder why it took so long...anyways, I hope none of his team members came, or their memories would have been restored...I wanted to erase Chase's memories so he would join our side and the others would be forgotten, dead as they are." The man finished.

"I recall, Dad." the girl sighed. Oliver burst open the door, startling the two.

"Oliver Bernstein? How are you alive?" the man gasped.

"Roddissius, we meet again." Oliver smirked.

"How do you remember me?" asked Roddissius.

"Easy," said Oliver. "You sure didn't kill us, and we still knew who each other were...who would forget the experience you gave us? You badly hurt our Head of Command."

"I don't care," Roddissius growled. "I wanted Chase to join our side and burn your bodies to the ground, but no matter...come in and bring your team. We'll finish you off in a battle."

"No," said Oliver. "Not on your life."

"Alright then..." said Roddissius, blasting Skylar in the head.

"Fine, I accept," said Oliver, shocked to see his girlfriend unconscious and desperate to get her back.

"It's on," said Kaz. "Show me what you got, Roddissius."

"Take this!" Roddissus exclaimed. He shot a sphere of light at Kaz, throwing him far away.

"No!" Oliver screamed. "You can't scatter us again!" He froze Roddissius in solid ice, then found himself melting the ice...and Roddissius too!

"Wow, Oliver, you have a new ability!" Bree cheered.

"That's cool, Bree, but kind of in a crisis here.." Oliver reminded her.

"Sorry!" Bree snapped, burning a shape-shifter alive with her flashlight hands. Bree tied the non-black swarm shape-shifters up, slicing at them with her proton disc.

Oliver forced a water cyclone, colliding with some of Bree's fire, completely wiping out some of the shape-shifters. "Die, you horrible creatures!" he shouted. Reese smiled and knocked him unconscious. "Oliver, no!" Bree exclaimed.

"Roland, Ralph, tie her up. I need to go check on something." said Reese, exiting the room.

"With pleasure," a mean looking shape-shifter smirked. He and an even meaner one tied her up, and Bree noticed Roman and Riker were watching. She groaned.

"Help! Help!" Reese exclaimed from another room.

"Reese!" the two guy shape-shifters, not Roman and Riker, exclaimed. They ran into the room where Reese was.

"Well?" asked Bree, after staring at Roman and Riker for two minutes. "Aren't you going to after your sister?"

"No, sorry," said Riker. "You see, well, when Dad get the Arcturion, we had to sacrifice all our powers for him to not die."

"That still doesn't explain why you can't provide support," said Bree.

"We're handcuffed to the wall, and our feet are frozen. We hate evil now." said Roman.

"So, will you release my ropes?" asked Bree.

"Why, certainly," said Roman and Riker with a devilish grin. They opened Bree's ropes, then pressed a button. Bree fell through the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bree revived, incredibly confused. "Wait-where am I?" she asked herself. Bree then looked up. There was a fight going on. Two shape-shifters fell through the ceiling, crushing her legs.

"Help!" Bree screamed. A figure looked in.

"Need a hand?" asked the figure.

"Yes," said Bree, confused. As she was pulled out, she noticed it was Reese. However, Reese oddly had thinner, firmer, more familiar features than Bree remembered from before. "Reese, why did you save me?" asked Bree, confused.

"Bree," said Reese in a deeper voice than normal. "I love Chase, and I want everyone he cares about to be okay. I know for a fact he is waiting over at Davenport Tower."

"Well, er..." said Bree. "Oliver and Skylar are right there unconscious, and I don't know where Kaz is."

"Fascinating," said Reese, shaking Oliver awake.

"Whoa..Reese-what are you doing?" Oliver asked, alarmed.

"I am good, now," said Reese.

"Really? Prove it." said Oliver.

"Here's your proof.." said Reese. She ran in, woke up Skylar, and revived her good as new.

"Oliver, Bree, why is Reese here?" asked Skylar.

"She's good now. Let's find Kaz," said Oliver.

"No, we can just Geo-leap to him," Reese remarked.

"You're...bionic?" asked Bree.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally bionic." Reese answered a little quickly. "Hold on!" They held onto her and geo-leaped.

"Where are we?" asked Oliver when they had arrived where Kaz was.

"Our-your home," said Reese.

"Wait, what, Reese?" asked Bree.

"Oh, Bree, my dear sister..." Reese began.

"You and Chase married?" Bree gasped.

"Yep, that's right," said Reese. "Me and Reese married."

"But aren't you Reese?" asked Skylar.

"Yes, I am Reese." said Reese.

"What's happening?" asked Kaz.

"Reese is good, but she's acting crazy." said Oliver.

"Reese? Are you sure she's Reese?" asked Kaz.

"'She'?" asked Oliver. "That is a dude, no doubt."

"Maybe she's just different as good," Kaz commented.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Reese asked.

"Um, we know now.." said Bree. They backed away.

"Why is her voice like that?" asked Skylar. "It doesn't sound right. It sounds like a guy talking like a girl."

"I have a crazy idea about the identity of 'Reese.'" Bree admitted.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"She's Chase in disguise," Bree replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's test that hypothesis," said Oliver.

"Allow me," said Bree. "Oh, Reese!" Bree called to the person she assumed was her brother.

"Yes?" asked Chase, if it was him, coming towards her.

"I think a vampire bit me," said Bree, innocently.

"Let's investigate it," said the figure who may have been Chase. To his\her shock, there was no bite, but there was a hand grabbing his\her face. Bree ripped off the mask, revealing Chase.

"Chase!" Bree exclaimed, hugging him. "What's happened?"

"Ha ha, that's a long story..." said Chase, fastening on his wig. He then noticed the others. "Kaz..Oliver..Skylar..." he began.

"Chase!" the trio exclaimed, their minds suddenly flooded with memory and recognition.

"Want to know what happened?" asked Chase.

"Of course!" the rest of the EF assured Chase.

"Well, well..." Chase began. "It started a few days ago, when Douglas asked me to buy some more chocolate for his cookies."

"You didn't see Rodissius then?" asked Oliver.

While shock was on Chase's face, it quickly evaporated. "Let me tell my side first!" he laughed.

"Okay, continue..." said Skylar.

 **Flashback (Chase's POV)**

""Chocolate...hmm.." I wondered for no particular reason, other than the fact that I was really tired. When I arrived at the grocery store, I had a sensation of some sort of evilness lurking in the shadows, but I didn't believe it. I opened the doors...and was instantly dumbfounded by the lack of people. "Hello, anybody here?" I asked loudly, only to hear my own voice echoing through the store. Desperate and scared, I ran out the door, noticing a weirdly modified DeLorean car from the 1980s parked outside. Now, I'm not usually one to get into weird cars, but something impulsed me, some otherworldly force...okay, it was a beam of yellow light that struck an odd mechanism and caused the DeLorean to accelerate. I jumped in, and heard a "Help" message playing on a tape recorder.

"Hello, this is Martin McFly," said a male voice.

"Martin, what is this?" I asked, typing on the keypad what the read-out reading "Last Time Departed" said, "July 4th, 1876 4:29 PM". As I expected, Martin did not reply, but rather, a female voice spoke.

"And my name is Jennifer Parker! We're in grave danger!" _Oh no,_ I realized. I had to save these people, wherever they were. I then looked outside to purple light enveloping everything! I found myself slowing down from 88 miles per hour in this crazy car on desert terrain!

"Wait a second..." I realized. "I can't be in Centium City anymore!" Then a part of me said, "No, Chase, this is all a dream. A very intense dream. Go back to Davenport Tower, it's all fine," Believing this voice inside my head, I went to Davenport Tower...which was simply a sculpture garden of heads, like Mr. Davenport's Davenhead. I hid the car behind one head. "This can't be," I said, noticing some people in a horse and buggy. I ran over to them.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"1876," a man said, driving on.

"No..no.." I thought. I ran to the town square, dismayed to see it was all western and drab. There was a classic saloon, from all those movies I'm used too. I looked at my red plaid shirt and jeans. This wasn't western attire, no way. Everyone else had those brown jackets and cargo pants and cowboy hats and the women had these freakishly long dresses...wait a minute. I noticed one girl wearing pants, being bullied by an evil man. I ran up and knocked him out. "Sorry about that, you okay?" I asked.

""Yes, I am fine, thank you," said the girl, smiling.

"What is your name/" I asked the girl.

"Jennifer Parker," said Jennifer.

"Oh, I found your DeLorean," I told her.

"My DeLor-the automatic retrieval feature!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Is that a time machine?" I asked.

"Yes, it is! My boyfriend and I are from 1986!" Jennifer confessed.

"198-" I began. "So, how did you come to be in possession of a DeLorean time machine?"

"Well," said Jennifer, "In 1985, Marty's friend Doc succeeded on a time machine, then we had some fun adventures, then a guy named Rodissius-"

"You know Rodissius?" I asked, shocked as I had ever been.

"Yes, his cousin Biff was an old foe of ours. Anyways, somebody caused a rift in the space time continuum, giving Past Rodissius Tannen future info or something, he murdered Doc's wife and sons, then went back to 1876 and we are trying to prevent him from burning down Hill Valley, our hometown, as well as Centium City, his hometown." Jennifer explained.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," I apologized. "What are you guys doing now?"

"Well, basically, Marty, Doc, and I need a much bigger team to fight Rodissius, so we're awaiting the DeLorean to return with somebody inside it to help us," said Jennifer.

"Well," I chuckled. "I think I'm your..." Suddenly, a loud noise pierced through the air. I fell on the ground and screamed. After about five minutes, it went away. "Woah, man," I said. "What was that?"

"The train whistle," said a voice that I recognized as belonging to Martin McFly. I looked up to see a very short young man, about eighteen, with blue eyes and messy brown hair.

"Sorry, I have very sensitive ears," I said.

"So this is the person who has the DeLorean?" Martin asked Jennifer.

"Yes," said Jennifer.

"And what is your name?" Martin asked.

"Chas Davenport," I told them, accidentally mispronouncing my first name.

"Well, Chas, let's make a deal," said Jennifer. "You go to the future, get your team, then report back to seconds after you left 1876, and then we'll all unite and fight Roddissius. Got it?"

"Yep!" I exclaimed, giving them each a goodbye and a handshake. I then set the time circuits for 2017, and was off." Chase stopped.

"Wow, what an adventure!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Time-travelers galore," Bree laughed.

"Jennifer and Martin sound cool," said Skylar.

"What led to you impersonating Reese?" Kaz asked.

"Well," Chase restarted. "When I came here, I expected you guys to be home. I did NOT expect the penthouse to be in shambles when I returned to it to round you up, nor did I expect a very dangerous device on the floor that I absolutely had to destroy. Thanks to a note reading "R and R are at 128th Street", I headed to 128th Street and his in the old bathroom. Through the walls, I heard that everyone except Bree was hurt, and they wanted to use me for horrible stuff. I burst out, and saw Reese enter. I began to fight her, and she screamed. I took her dress, leaving her in undergarments, and I knocked Reese out, hiding her in the old bathroom. I put on her glasses and used my bionic scan to create an exact replica of her face, then 3-D printed it, putting a perfect mask over my face, but unfortunately, some of my features showed though and you caught me."

"And the hair?" asked Oliver.

"This is my real hair," said Chase.

"Wait...how?" asked Skylar.

"Yeah, didn't your hair stand up and wasn't it wavy?" asked Bree.

"And how did-" Kaz began.

"Listen," Chase growled. "Oops, sorry, did not mean to sound like that. Anyways, when I put on the Reese outfit, it somehow triggered a mechanism is my bionic chip that caused certain physical attributes of mine to shape-shift, including my hair. Since it was a Reese mask, a few physical attributes of mine are in Reese's true form as their true form. I cannot shape-shift, thus I am stuck like this."

"Oh, okay," the others answered. Bree seemed especially uneasy due to shape-shifter DNA in her brother.

Two figures then appeared behind them. It was Martin and Jennifer.

"Hello, Elite Force," said Martin. "It's time to go get Rodissius."

"Yeah!" the EF exclaimed.

"Into the modified 8-passenger DeLorean, we go!" said Jennifer, as they all flied in.

"What if we don't succeed?" asked Chase.

"We must succeed, Chas!" Martin exclaimed.

"Guys, just call me Chas from now on," Chase told his friends.

"Let's get this started," said the group, each putting their hands in. The DeLorean then flew up into the sky, accelerated to 88 miles per hour, and broke the time barrier.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
